Emily Robertson Drusley and Harry Potter
by unbasher
Summary: It's about a girl named Emily who is treated well by her Aunt and Uncle who meets the abusive Harry. She is also a wizard, but she's not as good as Harry. Her parents also die in a car crash. If you think that she's a Mary Sue, then tell me. I'll try to improve her if I find your comments to be of good consideration.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, the Drusleys and the Mall

The Drusleys were going to the mall. David wanted expensive Nike Shoes and a Soccer Ball. Max wanted action figures. Max wanted new video games, and Emily wanted lots of books. Uncle Victor tried not to spoil them, but luckily for the spoiled but kind children, he was at work most of the time, so it was up to Pamela Drusley to take care of them. So they went to the store. David asked for a million dollar soccer ball. For once, he went too far, and Pamela said no. He screamed and cried, and so he was "stuck with" a soccer ball that "only" cost about four hundred dollars and two pair of Nikes. That was Pamela's idea of a punishment, being allowed to spend "only" one thousand dollars. Then it was Max's turn to get his toys. While Madeline waited patiently, Emily, who was impatient, threw a fit. Even Pamela was annoyed by this, so Madeline got to go to her store after Max. Then Max got his action figures, Spongebob figures, toys, and even some toy books. Madeline then went to get the video games. Since she was well behaved, she got to buy all that she wanted. She got over 20 video games. She decided to also get the new DS I. Then it was Emily's turn. Since she kept screaming while Max, David and Madeline got their things, she got "only" one thousand dollars to spend, like David. At first she screamed about this, but then Aunt Pamela threatened to set it down to 900, so she stopped. She bought lots of books with the money. She bought lots of classical novels, fictional books, and lots of other books. She even bought some mysteries. Then, they went home. However, when Emily, who got out of the car last because she was too busy reading, was about to go inside, she noticed a skinny boy with glasses cleaning outside. Emily, who only had one chore, cleaning her room, thought that he must have volunteered to do it for extra privileges, such as being allowed to bring your tablet to dinner, a later bedtime, or having three dessert courses instead of two, like she did from time to time. So she decided to go outside to meet him, since Emily and her siblings went to a private school, and didn't go to the same school as Harry and Dudley


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1, the Drusleys and the Mall

The Drusleys were going to the mall. David wanted expensive Nike Shoes and a Soccer Ball. Max wanted action figures. Max wanted new video games, and Emily wanted lots of books. Uncle Victor tried not to spoil them, but luckily for the spoiled but kind children, he was at work most of the time, so it was up to Pamela Drusley to take care of them. So they went to the store. David asked for a million dollar soccer ball. For once, he went too far, and Pamela said no. He screamed and cried, and so he was "stuck with" a soccer ball that "only" cost about four hundred dollars and two pair of Nikes. That was Pamela's idea of a punishment, being allowed to spend "only" one thousand dollars. Then it was Max's turn to get his toys. While Madeline waited patiently, Emily, who was impatient, threw a fit. Even Pamela was annoyed by this, so Madeline got to go to her store after Max. Then Max got his action figures, Spongebob figures, toys, and even some toy books. Madeline then went to get the video games. Since she was well behaved, she got to buy all that she wanted. She got over 20 video games. She decided to also get the new DS I. Then it was Emily's turn. Since she kept screaming while Max, David and Madeline got their things, she got "only" one thousand dollars to spend, like David. At first she screamed about this, but then Aunt Pamela threatened to set it down to 900, so she stopped. She bought lots of books with the money. She bought lots of classical novels, fictional books, and lots of other books. She even bought some mysteries. Then, they went home. However, when Emily, who got out of the car last because she was too busy reading, was about to go inside, she noticed a skinny boy with glasses cleaning outside. Emily, who only had one chore, cleaning her room, thought that he must have volunteered to do it for extra privileges, such as being allowed to bring your tablet to dinner, a later bedtime, or having three dessert courses instead of two, like she did from time to time. So she decided to go outside to meet him, since Emily and her siblings went to a private school, and didn't go to the same school as Harry and Dudley


End file.
